


Skull?

by Zsterwriter14



Series: Sentimentality [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Growing Up, M/M, Shock, Soulmate AU, Teenage Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsterwriter14/pseuds/Zsterwriter14
Summary: After the curse. Its time to stop playing the game.Thogh not everyone was aware of the  game.





	Skull?

Growing up was painful in almost every way. Your body was replicating more cells and forcing nerves, skin, and tendons to stretch. Your bones solidified and your body shot off hormones to make certain things develop. You typically do this all over the span of 14 to 21 years, depending on your biological sex and genetics. 

_Growing at an accelerated rate was even worse._ Colonello grumbled in his head as he bent his wrist back and forth with a frown. He couldn’t deny that Verde was a genius at a level not even Reborn could match, but he was also a right bastard who didn’t believe in anesthesia, or generalized pain relievers. Growing back to their adult age was _painful_ and the hormones rushing through their blood made it all the worse. It was like going from zero to sixty in a half-built truck. As an Arcobaleno he didn’t feel the desire to have sex, now his body was all too ready. 

He stalked irritably towards the kitchen, he felt ten times worse than he did the first time he had gone through puberty, and just like then he was ravenously hungry. 

Right after the Curse had broken Reborn had promptly escorted them to a large house somewhere in Northern Italy. It was nicely furnished with large rooms, artillery proof windows, titanium reinforced walls with nice wallpaper, and all the luxuries one would expect from somewhere Reborn frequents. It had a bit more sunset colors than he’d expected, the sleek black leather accompanied by admittedly tame shades of amber, gold, and purple, but they were there. Their treatments were on the rest period to allow their bodies to rest and acclimate before going the final stretch towards at least adulthood. 

Colonello glanced up from his sore wrist at the sound of soft singing from the open kitchen door. It sounded like a... Lullaby? 

Colonello recognized the voice at least, it was Skull. The stuntman liked to sing while he was cooking, though he was more prone to crooning out pop songs and rock ballads than what he was singing now. It honestly sounded like it was russian? Did the lackey know Russian? 

In all honesty he didn’t really know Skull that well, the stuntman had run off soon after the curse was in effect and the only times he had seen the stuntman was during his semi-annual invasion of Mafia land with the Caracasa and even then it was rarely face to face. 

Something twinged in his chest at the thought that he didn’t know his fellow element as well as he should. In fact, he hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the Stuntman since they first moved in a month ago. 

The ex-soldier brushed the uncomfortable feeling away with a shake of the head, he knew enough about the lackey. He shook his wrist out once more, maybe he could ‘ask’ the lackey to share what he was making. He leaned into the kitchen to shout just that. 

... 

He whipped around the doorway like someone had shot at him, pressing his back to the wall next to it, he breath dying in his throat. His brain scrambled to make sense of what he just saw in the kitchen. The person had certainly _looked_ like the Skull de Mort he remembered... sorta... Er well there couldn’t be that many people with purple hair. 

He glanced back into the kitchen, looking at the young, maybe 15 year old teenager as they moved about the kitchen singing. He, _if they were Skull_, was wearing a soft looking light lilac sweater and black skinny jeans tucked into heavy looking combat boots. The side glimpse of the supposed ‘Skull’ doesn’t help much since he hadn’t seen Skull’s face before he became an Arcobaleno, but the teen wasn’t wearing Skull’s typical bright purple makeup or any of his earrings. Instead he had lipstick the same color as his sweater and the slightest bit of silver eyeshadow that made his orchid eyes glow. The styled mane of purple hair was pulled back into a neat short tail at the nape of the teen’s neck. 

That wasn’t what troubled him though, no, Colonello was far more concerned over the flame pressure wafting off of the teen like steam. It wasn’t the sporadic flares of uncontrolled cloud flames Colonello usually attributed to the civilian stuntman. No, it was cloud tinged sky flames that extended _only_ as far as the kitchen, not a wisp out of line. 

So yeah, either someone managed to get into one of _Reborn’s_ safe houses, or that was Skull. 

“Colonello?” Fon’s calm voice materialized behind him, causing him to twitch. He glanced over his shoulder at the teenaged Storm. Fon looked at him with his calm fasade firmly in place as if Colonello hadn’t done their equivalent to jumping three feet and screeching. 

“Shhh! There’s someone in the kitchen.” Colonello hissed, gesturing to the open doorway semi-frantically. “I think it’s the Lackey?” He sounded unconvincing even to himself. 

Fon’s eyes light up with barely there amusement, as if Colonello was doing something particularly ridiculous. “Skull does cook from time to time. It shouldn’t be that surprising.” Fon said perfectly benign. Colonello scowled, suppressing the increasingly childish urge to stick out his tongue. 

“Well, does Skull typically do it without stumbling once? Or while singing russian?” The sniper snapped quietly. 

Fon blinked at him like a cat, slow and blank, before he walked past Colonello to glance into the kitchen for himself. The martial artist tilted his head, looked back at Colonello before raising an eyebrow. "You make it sound unusual behavior for Skull." The martial artist said in a tone that clearly implied he thought Collonello was being ridiculous, which he wasn't! The storm walked past him into the kitchen, sharing a slight nod with the teenager inside before sitting at a table already prepped with warm tea. 

Colomello gaped, before shaking his head hard. "It is though, I might not have met him before the curse but Skull de Mort-" 

“Skull de Mort never existed in the first place,” a deepening voice cut in, making him glance towards Reborn. The hitman had a smug look on his face as his dark eyes looked over his Colonello. Colonello felt a sharp irritation burst in his chest, the same one that always does when Reborn acted superior. The hitman leaves it at that as he glides past them into the kitchen, his words started to sink in. _Skull de Mort...What!?_

Colonello watched as Reborn walked up behind the teen who looked like Skull, placing his hands on the teen’s waist. The teen didn’t freeze like most do when Reborn sneaks up on them, but the singing stopped. Reborn was tall enough that the slender form of the teen vanished behind his own. All Colonello could still see was the teen’s legs. 

“Chaos Bello,” Reborn all but purred to the teen, and Colonello has to get glue or tape or something because his worldview had cracked. He’d known about ‘Bello’, he was practically Reborn’s best friend in a fashion. He had been there for the abrupt phone calls that were spoken in a soft italian, the ones that were from Reborn's _Soulmate._

The purple teen pulled himself from Reborn’s hold, coming back into view as he pulls another thing off the stove. “Hello _moye temnoye solntse_,” The teen returned in flawless russian, it sounded like an endearment, and Reborn, and _Colonello’s going to need something closer to cement to fix these cracks._ That, or an actual explanation, that wouldn’t cost him his life or life savings. The purple haired teen glanced back at him, raising an eyebrow before looking back at Reborn. "Are going to stand they gaping or are they going to dine to join us?" 

Reborn chuckled, pressing a gentle, _gentle_, kiss to the side of not Skull's head. Collonello watched numbly as Skull leaned into it gently, giving Reborn an absent kiss on the cheek as he moved around him. "His loss." Reborn chuckled, moving to help skull with the food... and Colonello was ready to give up. He was hungry, the food smelled good and it could wait later.


End file.
